Chronicles of All Things Edible
by Potgenie
Summary: A series of short stories centering around something that we all cannot live without: Food.
1. Egg

**So I admit it – I'm a foodie! I'm one of those girls who love their food. Two of my multi-chapter fics revolved around food: chocolate and strawberry cake!**

**So here we have it, a series of short stories revolving around one of my most favourite things ever: FOOD!**** Each story will feature random characters from season one and two only.**

**Here we go with story one!**

**

* * *

**

Chronicles of All Things Edible  
One: Egg

* * *

She stared hard in concentration as he firmly, but gently, tapped the egg against the marbled counter. Her eyes widened with admiration as he cracked the shells apart smoothly, letting the contents of the egg trickle into the plastic bowl.

"Watch carefully now," he grinned at her, the paper chef hat she had made tipping precariously upon his messy hair.

He grabbed the spatula and mixed the egg furiously, sending bits of egg splattering. A drop landed on her lips and she gingerly licked it off. The taste was weird, but she didn't find it unpleasant.

Once done mixing, he picked up the pieces of cheese that had been sitting at the side and sprinkled them into the mixture. With that step completed, he walked over to the stove with her trailing behind expectantly. He smiled as he watched her tiptoe, trying to be on eye-level with the frying pan. He picked her up and set her down on the chair that had been placed right next to the stove for this very reason.

The pan sizzled with oil and she recoiled slightly as he poured the gooey mixture into it. Within a few minutes, the lovely aroma of egg and melted cheese had filled the tiny kitchen and she breathed in deeply, stomach rumbling both with hunger and excitement of what was to come next.

He flipped the omelette one last time before removing it with the spatula and placing it on her favourite plate – a round plastic one decorated with cartoon pictures of smiling and dancing kittens.

"Okay, your turn now!" He said encouragingly, picking up another egg and placing it into her outstretched palm. "Remember, not too hard and three times will do!"

She couldn't help but let out an excited giggle as he helped her down the chair and back to the counter, clutching the precious egg in her small hands. Her beloved whistle tapped against the marble as she leaned forward.

_Tap._

The egg spilt all over her hands and onto the floor.

**

* * *

**

I never did mention who these two are, but I guess it's obvious enough right?

**If you guys have any food that you'd like to see featured, just mention it in the review and I'll get down to it! REVIEW!!!**

**Oh and thanks to BenignUser for helping me to look through this!**


	2. Tom Yum Soup

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers for chapter one: BenignUser, PrincessJaded, ARCtheElite, Aster Selene, Light-of-Hope-07, LoneWolfVampire13, thedigitalrailroader, Sonfaro, Catching Rain, guavawolf, Blazing Chaos, ThatsWhatSheSaid07 and SugarSpiral! You guys made my day!**

**Today's food theme was requested most enthusiastically for by ARCtheElite. :)**

**

* * *

**

Chronicles Of All Things Edible  
Two: Tom Yum Soup

* * *

Yagami Hikari leaned against the back of the wooden chair, looking around the cold, empty restaurant and feeling slightly uncomfortable.

She was all alone in Yamato's restaurant. He had very kindly loaned it to them based solely on the reason that out of the pair, one was his younger brother and one was his best friend's little sister. His only condition had been that whatever they cooked there had to be tasty - "Or you'll mess up the good vibes of the restaurant!", in his words.

Hikari knew that Takeru was a sweet guy. She couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. He was caring and attentive to her needs, not to mention always optimistic and full of encouragement. Hence, she hadn't been amazed, merely pleasantly surprised, when Takeru had told her he was planning something for their one-and-a-half-year anniversary. And in spite of her burning curiousity, this was the reason why she was obeying him by not butting in and asking any questions, even though he was taking an extremely long time in the kitchen.

A soft cough brought her out from her reverie and she turned quickly. Takeru stood at the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. In his hands was a large tray ladened with food.

"Happy Anniversary, Hikari," he smiled hugely and walked carefully over to the table, setting the tray down carefully.

There were two small slices of coffee cheesecake – Hikari's favourite – and two plates of steak and chips. At the side were two drinks and lastly, a bowl of light orangeish-red soup.

"This is wonderful!" Hikari gasped. She had never felt more touched and delighted. It couldn't have been easy, preparing all these dishes. "Did you make all these yourself?"

"Actually…" Takeru smiled sheepishly. It was well-known that he wasn't exactly the best of cooks. "I bought the cake. And the drinks. And, erm, the steaks."

"Oh." She chuckled, shaking her head. Then her gaze fell on the last bowl. "What about this?"

"This?" Takeru's smile brightened now. "This is the only dish I actually made from scratch. It wasn't easy, but somehow it turned out fine!" He picked up a spoon and handed it to Hikari. "Try it!"

Hikari tentatively spooned some soup, blew at it gently, and placed it into her mouth.

The first thing she tasted was an explosion of flavours. It was a mixture of spicy and sour tanginess, combined with a hint of seafood and herbs – Hikari could see large pieces of prawns and fish in the soup. She swallowed slowly. While spicy, the tanginess made the taste strangely addictive, and she found herself reaching for a second spoonful even as her eyes watered with the sharp sensation of the spices.

"This is delicious!" She exclaimed, and Takeru's look of relief was so apparent she giggled.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Tom Yum Soup," Takeru replied at once. He looked suddenly shy. "I know it may seem out of place here, but I decided to make this because... it reminds me of you."

Hikari blinked. "How so, Takeru?"

"The taste is strong and powerful, belying the light and simple appearance of the soup. The first sip is unforgettable and colourful - you'll always remember it. And... as you drink more of it, you find it more and more irresistible."

Takeru's face was beet red from this short speech. Hikari was sure her's looked the same, what with the pleasure and embarrassment she felt combined with the effects of the soup.

"I know it sounds corny," fumbled Takeru, turning redder by the second, "but it really makes me think of you."

Hikari shook her head and leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"No," she said softly, smiling at him. "This is perfect."

**

* * *

**

Fluffiness! I hope I haven't overdone it! This story may seem longish, but 600something words are still acceptable, I think!

**Some Tom Yum Soups are fiery red in colour, but I chose the type with more "gentle" colouring so that it fits Takeru's little speech better. For those who don't know, Tom Yum Soup is a delicious Thai dish!**

**Once again, if you guys would like to request a particular dish, just name it in your review and I'll add it to the list!! :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Cupcakes

**Thanks to chapter two's reviewers: Aster Selene, PrincessJaded, Rainbow35, Blazing Chaos, ARCtheElite, ThatsWhatSheSaid07, Catching Rain, guavawolf, emotionless-robot, LoneWolfVampire13 and SugarSpiral!**

**Today's food theme was requested for by PrincessJaded! :D Remember, if you have any requests, do tell me! I'll definitely do them if I find them suitable. Haha. Order of chapters follow the sequence/timings of the requests!**

**

* * *

**

**Chronicles Of All Things Edible  
Three: Cupcakes**

* * *

It is never a good idea to leave three unsupervised nine-year-olds in the kitchen, even if two of them are pretty good cooks and one acts almost twice her age.

"Taichi, you're eating all the batter!" Abovementioned Responsible One wailed angrily. In response, the bushy-haired boy bowed his head shamefully while hurriedly licking his fingers clean of all evidence.

"How can you even stand the taste?" Ishida Yamato wrinkled his nose at Taichi as he carefully poured in a cup of chocolate chips. "This thing smells like vinegar before it's properly baked!"

Taichi shrugged. "It just tastes good. Anyway, what's there for me to do now?"

Takenouchi Sora gazed around the kitchen – to be exact, _her _kitchen. What had once been a pristine and clean tabletop was now a complete mess. The packet of flour had somehow tipped itself over halfway through the mixing process, and while they had all tried to clean up at first, they had all been distracted by how they were leaving powdery-white handprints everywhere. Said handprints now covered most of the table, along with a small stack of dirty bowls and utensils, half a stick of fast-melting butter, opened packets of sugars and such, and an overripe bunch of bananas.

Oh why in heavens had she been grouped with two boys who possessed no oven in their house? And of all themes for this year's Third Grade Group Project, why did theirs have to be _baking_? What had made the administrators think that nine-year-olds would be old and careful enough to handle piping hot ovens?

Sora sighed. "Taichi, you can chop the bananas. I'll clean up the bowls…" She edged her way over to the table and picked up the dirty stack. "And Yamato can continue mixing."

"Yes Ma'am!" Both boys saluted at once. A second later, there was a distressed cry as Yamato discovered he had saluted with the hand that was holding the mixing spoon. A large dollop of batter now rested on his carefully brushed hair.

* * *

"That smells simply heavenly!" Taichi exclaimed, sticking his head so close to the oven that Sora was half-worried he would get burnt.

_Ding! _The timer chimed just then and all three jumped in surprise before breaking into embarrassed giggles.

"Now we just have to wait for Okaa-san to come back and take out the tray for us." Sora gazed longingly at the oven.

"We could do it ourselves!" Yamato replied at once. Being the most "experienced" cook amongst the three, he had carried hot saucepans and pots before and was convinced this would be a piece of cake.

"But…" Hunger was overpowering Sora's sense of responsibility. Not to mention memory of one little glitch: that they weren't supposed to eat the cupcakes. "Well, I suppose if you're careful…"

"I trust Yamato!" Taichi grinned, patting his friend's shoulder confidently.

"Okay then!" Yamato turned expertly and grabbed two mittens. The other two blinked in awe before exchanging amazed glances. Never had they seen a nine-year-old boy so at home in a kitchen!

He tugged on the mittens before flinging open the oven door. All three of them swooned for a few seconds as the delicious aroma of banana-chocolate cupcakes hit them. The mix of the tropical fruit and rich chocolate chips was simply perfect. Yamato carefully pulled out the tray and the pair watched with bated breath as he brought it down onto the table.

"YES! You did it!"

"But it's so hot – ow!" Taichi exclaimed as he tried to pick up a cupcake from one of the cupcake tins. "How're we going to take them out?"

All three of them stared despondently at the tin. Wearing mittens would make it near impossible, for it would then make the hands too bulky to take out the cupcakes. With bare hands though, it was far too hot!

"Oh!" Sora beamed suddenly. "I have an idea!"

---

It would be half an hour later when Takenouchi Toshiko came back from the supermarket - only to find the three children seated around the table, oblivious to the terrible mess they had created around them and enthusiastically digging into the cupcake tin with teaspoons.

* * *

**The banana-chocolate cupcake recipe I use calls for cider vinegar, hence the description in the story.**

**I wrote this in like half an hour, so I'm not too proud of it. Please do tell me what you think! :)**

**22/7: I added in a line to reflect the "loophole" of sorts ARCtheElite pointed out! **


	4. Chocolate Chip Cookies

**A big thank you to Aster Selene, PrincessJaded, BenignUser, emotionless-robot, ThatsWhatSheSaid07, Twilight Phantom Dragon, Rainbow35, ARCtheElite, LoneWolfVampire13, guavawolf, Catching Rain and Blazing Chaos for reviewing chapter three!**

**Today's food theme and story idea was a request by LoneWolfVampire13! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chronicles Of All Things Edible  
Three: Chocolate Chip Cookies**

**

* * *

**

Takeru allowed a gleeful smile to spread across his face as he walked down the rocky pathway to the tall building some distance away.

Today was one of those rare days where he paid a visit to his older brother and they spent the whole day together. Usually his mother came with him, but she was too busy with work that day and so he had gone by himself. He had thought that he should make this up to Yamato, somehow - and after much deliberation, he had decided to buy a nice present for Yamato.

It had taken quite a bit of thinking, but he finally settled on something that could never go wrong – a whole bagful of delicious chocolate chip cookies!

_Onii-chan's going to love them, _Takeru thought happily as he hurried on, gazing up at the tall apartment building that Yamato lived in. He couldn't wait to get to his brother's place. Apart from giving Yamato the cookies, he knew that his brother had recently purchased a new video game that his mother had banned him from even _looking _at in the stores.

So intent was he on reaching his destination that he forgot the rockiness of the path – and neither did he manage to spot, in time, the nasty jagged stone right in the middle of the pathway just _waiting _for someone to trip over…

* * *

"O – Onii-chan!"

This wasn't how Yamato had expected the brothers' little day together to begin. He had expected a cheerful and sunny Takeru, leaping about and eager to start on their activities for the day. He hadn't expected a tearful, sniveling seven-year-old boy with a pair of bloodied knees and a bag of crumbled cookies in his hand.

He had quickly cleaned Takeru up and after cracking a bunch of lame jokes, he had managed to get the tears to stop too. However, Takeru kept gazing miserably at the bag of cookies. After much probing, he had finally held them out tentatively, explaining in a tiny voice that he had meant the cookies as a present to make up for the fact that their mother couldn't make it, but because he had landed right on top of the bag when he fell he had unfortunately ended up crushing all of them…

Yamato couldn't help but smile as he quickly accepted the cookies at once. He had to admit that he felt extremely touched by his little brother's small gesture of kindness.

"That's really thoughtful of you, Takeru," he smiled. "Thank you!"

Takeru still looked completely miserable.

"It's not your fault about the cookies," Yamato assured him comfortingly. "I'm really happy that you bought them for me."

"B – but you can't eat them anymore!" Takeru said sadly. "They're nothing but crumbs now…"

Yamato bit his lip and peered into the paper bag. That _was _true - the only way he could eat them now was probably with a spoon. He sighed, thinking - what could he do to cheer Takeru up?

Then it hit him and he sat upright, a grin unfurling slowly on his face.

"You know what, Takeru? We can always make some more!"

* * *

Takeru was extremely pleased with the paper chef hat that Yamato had made for him. It was just a little too big, but it made him feel oh-so grown up!

It turned out that their father had an old, dusty cookbook stashed away on the bookshelf, and after much browsing (and coughing) they had found a recipe for chocolate chip cookies. The ingredients were few and simple, and there were only a couple of steps to follow. It turned out that Yamato's kitchen had all the ingredients stocked.

They were all ready to begin!

Takeru was really excited – this was even better than playing video games! He was content to let his brother do most of the measuring and heating – it was nice to watch, and even nicer when Yamato let him have the occasional bite of cookie dough. He got to help with all the stirring too – that was fun as well.

Heaping the dough onto the greased tray was the messiest part - hence making it the best part of the whole process for Takeru. Yamato was full of lame jokes and teases, just the way Takeru remembered him when they still lived together. The last time he had visited with their mother, Yamato had been more than a little reticient, and he had felt rather upset about it. It was so different today. Right now, it just felt good hanging out together like normal brothers.

"Do you think this will taste better than the cookies that I bought?" Takeru asked apprehensively as they watched the cookies bake in the oven.

Yamato smiled confidently. "Of course they will!"

_Ding!_

The timer went off just then and the two brothers exchanged excited looks. Yamato wasted no time in taking out the trays – he had never seen Takeru look so hungry before.

While the cookies gave off a delicious aroma, they were rather misshapen lumps of drastically varying sizes – imprints of clumsy fingerprints could be seen all over the cookies and they weren't exactly the perfect circles that people would come to expect of chocolate chip cookies. The amount of chips in each cookie was rather uneven, too.

One could say they were far from perfect.

However, the delighted expression that had now returned to Takeru's face told Yamato that the truth was absolutely otherwise.

**

* * *

**

**Eeek, I'm not too happy with this one – mainly because I feel that there're too many similarities with the previous installment. But I love Takeru-Yamato scenes, so I hope it isn't too bad! And yeah, my stories are no longer so "bite-sized" (to quote Blazing Chaos), they're getting so much chunkier! Haha. But bigger is usually better, huh? ;)**

**Yamato may seem kinda OOC here (i.e. not moody XD) but he's only ten in this story, after all. He's still a kid!**

**Please review! :)**


	5. Pizza

**Thanks a whole million to everyone who reviewed chapter four! I'm feeling lazy so I'm not listing out everyone this time, but I really am grateful! **

**I was in the mood to update, but felt too rushed to write out something long and detailed… so I settled on updating my precious series of food-stories instead! (As every chapter gets progressively longer, I do not know if the term "short stories" can continue to be appropriate. This installment is well over a thousand words!) ;D**

**This chapter's food theme was requested by PrincessJaded. :) She also came up with the idea behind this chapter! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chronicles Of All Things Edible  
Five: Pizza**

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

Izumi Koushirou shifted his body slightly so that he could get a better view of his friend. "Well. That's a surprise!"

Kido Jyou blinked, looking up from the enormous textbook that he had been poring over for the past two hours. "What do you mean?"

Koushirou sighed and pushed his laptop away from him. Being the smartass he was, he had gotten tired of the duo's little study session at his house more than an hour ago and had been highly thankful of his laptop to salvage him from utter boredom. _Well, actually,_ he thought rather crossly, _hadn't it supposed to be a trio's study session?_ Yagami Taichi, their lovely, loyal friend, had chosen to bail out on them at the last minute, stating that he had some errands to run. Koushirou had never heard a more unconvincing lie.

A couple of MSN conversations and role-playing games later, he had discovered to his dismay that his stomach was growling. It was nearly three in the afternoon and they had skipped lunch. He was _starving_.

"Looking at you in this state, I didn't think you'd be getting hungry anytime soon. You're unbelievable during exam periods," Koushirou remarked, slamming the lid of his laptop down. "Shall we go and grab a bite? There's a good little eatery nearby."

Jyou's face fell slightly at these words. "Well, actually, if you don't mind… I would rather we stay here and order something in. I still have three chapters to cover by today, and ordering would be much faster…"

Koushirou was starting to feel worried for his friend. People thought that _he _was intensive… they must not have met Kido Jyou.

"Alright then," he obliged, feeling slightly sympathetic at the sight of his friend's stressed-out expression. "How does pizza sound?"

Jyou nodded at once, a tell-tale rumble issuing from his stomach. "Extra pepperoni, please!"

* * *

Because he was oh-so-hungry, Koushirou rashly ordered two extra large pepperoni-and-cheese pizzas. He rarely ate pizza, usually preferring to stick to his traditional Japanese cuisine. For some reason, though, he suddenly found himself craving the cheesy, oily slices rather desperately. He could eat quite a fair amount if he wanted to, but neither he nor Jyou had particularly voracious appetites. As the doorbell rang, Koushirou wondered if he may have ordered a tad too much.

He accepted the two large boxes with a word of thanks and paid the delivery man. As he closed the door, staring at the rather greasy cardboard boxes, Jyou emerged from the bedroom. He looked positively ravenous.

"Do I smell foooood?"

Koushirou carefully laid down both boxes on the table and opened them quickly. For a second or so, both boys stared hungrily at the two perfectly round pizzas, complete with crispy crusts and gooey cheese. Slices of pepperoni peppered them. It was nothing more than fast food, and an especially unhealthy one at that (being broke, Koushirou had ordered from the cheapest - and oilest - restaurant he could think of), but the smell that wafted out, together with beautiful wisps of smoke, was heavenly to both of them. Jyou breathed in deeply, a look of pleasure crossing his face.

"Time to dig in!" As Jyou grabbed a slice without hesitation, Koushirou gasped, momentarily stunned. Had he just witnessed the impossible?

Had Kido Jyou, doctor-to-be, preacher-of-hygiene, enemy-of-all-germs…

… just grabbed a slice of pizza with his _bare hands _without _washing them_?

"Jyou!" Koushirou began, but stopped short upon realizing that he was already on his second slice.

"Hey!" Koushirou blurted out crossly. "Slow down! I was the one that ordered these!" As soon as he said that, he registered the childishness of his own words. For God's sake, he was fifteen. Why was the mere sight of hot food reducing him to the mentality of an eight-year-old?

Jyou simply shrugged, his mouth stuffed full of pizza. He looked extremely happy and the look of perpetual stress he had been wearing for the entire day has miraculously vanished. _The wonders of food…_

Koushirou shook his head. If he continued to remain in his thoughts for any longer, Jyou was going to polish off both pizzas. He reached out too for a slice – but his hand grasped something soft and warm instead. He blinked and looked down.

He had grabbed Jyou's hand, the hand that had been reaching for the slice with the most pepperoni.

Koushirou's eyes narrowed as his gaze met Jyou's determined one.

The battle had just begun.

* * *

"It's five to three so far!" Jyou declared gleefully as he swallowed a large mouthful of greasy goodness. "You're never going to catch up, Koushirou!"

Koushirou glared. "You had too much of a headstart, you pig!" He chewed as fast as he could, determined to finish his current slice as quickly as possible.

The incidental brush of their hands had sparked it all off. A Pizza-Eating Competition between the two teenagers had begun. It wasn't just about satisfying their hunger anymore. The thirst to win had to be quenched as well. Much to Koushirou's annoyance, Jyou was leading by two large slices. The headstart had been most unfair, in his opinion.

Finally finishing his third slice, Koushirou reached happily for his fourth. They had cleared one box by now, and there weren't many left. If he didn't pick up speed, Jyou would definitely win…

_Ding Dong!_

Both boys froze in mid-chew as the doorbell rang suddenly. Who could it possibly be? Who was the one disrupting their on-going contest?

"It's your house! You answer it!" Jyou hissed.

Koushirou looked fiercely at Jyou in response. "You must promise not to eat anymore while I answer the door!"

Jyou sighed and shook his head. He had never been one to cheat, after all. "Fine."

Koushirou jumped up, darted over to the door and flung it open.

"Kou! Hey! It's me! Hey, are you having _pizza_?"

Koushirou blinked. Taichi, decked in his soccer uniform and sporting his usual bed-hair, stood happily in front of him. He was clutching a soccer ball and a bookbag in his hands.

"I just finished my soc – I mean, my errands, and I decided I had better get some studying done too… so here I am!" Taichi grinned, peering over Koushirou's head. "Where's Jyou? Hey, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Ah, sure." Koushirou was beginning to feel uneasy. He knew what it was like when Taichi was paired together with something edible.

"Jyou! Hey, man!" Taichi strode over to the table, where Jyou sat stockstill with his half-eaten slice of pizza dripping in his hands. "Great, you guys ordered _pizza_! I'm starving!"

He reached toward the box, but Jyou, unable to contain himself any longer, smacked Taichi's hand with his own free one.

Taichi looked up, confused. "What's up? There's enough for all of us. You guys have polished off a whole box already."

"It's not that!" Jyou said, a slow flush creeping up his face as he spoke. As Koushirou quickly bolted the door, he began to feel the beginnings of embarrassment too as he recalled their little "competition" just a few minutes ago.

To say that they had been behaving completely and utterly out-of-character was an understatement.

"We were having a Pizza-Eating Competition," Jyou told Taichi quickly, "and if you eat any now, it'd unbalance the whole thing, Taichi."

Taichi's reaction was immediate.

"Ooooo-hoo-hoo!" He chortled, slapping a hand on the wooden table. "But this is great! A Pizza-Eating Competition! Can't I join in, too?"

All three boys stared at the few pathetic slices of pizza left in the box.

"There isn't too much left for you to join in," Koushirou admitted, feeling a little regretful. A threesome competition would have been pretty fun.

"Hmmm," Taichi sighed, looking disappointed. Jyou's expression reflected the same thing. Koushirou shook his head sadly, his gaze wandering as he thought of their current predicament. If Taichi did take part, and lost, he and Jyou would've something to brag about for the rest of eternity…

As if on cue, his gaze fell on the telephone.

He could feel two other pairs of eyes fixed on the exact same object.

Another simultaneous glance at one another and the decision was made.

Taichi, being the only one with non-oily hands, bounded over to the telephone and plucked it off the receiver.

"I want Chicken Delight this time!"

**

* * *

**

Tee hee.

**It's 1 a.m. and I'm feeling rather peckish, sleepy and high… I suppose this is the only excuse I can give for this rather nonsensical chapter. I hope you guys had fun reading this though. After a hiatus that was nearly a month long, I've actually produced something! Rejoice!**

**Please review!!**

**Next up: Onigiri!**


End file.
